The present invention relates to an improved clamp for joining abutting and coinciding ends of hollow tubular components for reticular structures and the like. The clamp is suitable for assuring a very stable connection and also a continuity of the abutting components without any particular prominence but with a practically uniform development of the connection between the two components, the clamp being particularly simple in its structure and Practical and fast in use.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,426, issued Apr. 14, 1987, entitled "EXPANSION CLAMP FOR THE CONNECTION OF COINCIDING ENDS OF HOLLOW COMPONENTS OF RETICULAR STRUCTURES AND THE LIKE" there is described and claimed a device for interconnecting the ends of hollow components, the device including at least two stiff elements shaped in correspondence with opposed portions of the inner wall surfaces of the components to be connected, elastic means interposed between the stiff elements to cause resilient separation therebetween, connecting means on the elements for engaging the components to be connected to secure against axial separation, and means for assuring a rigid arrangement of maximum separation between the two elements after installation inside the abutting components.
As disclosed in my said patent, the connecting means were in the form of right circular cylindrical bosses or stakes protruding from both of the elements near both ends thereof and arranged to be received in holes through the walls of the tubular components being joined. The stakes were taller than the wall thickness of the component so as to protrude above the radially outer surface of the connected components when installed therein. Additionally, as contemplated in said patent, the elements of the device had squared off ends.